A Day at Neverland
by 19jacinta88
Summary: This is a highly fictional story about a young lady named Sarah who gets to visit Michael Jackson at his Neverland Valley Ranch for one day. Hope you enjoy!


**A Day At Neverland**

_[note to the reader: the only real names in this story are the names of Steve Harvey and his co-hosts, Karen Faye, Grace the nanny, Michael Jackson and his family, and Isabella. All other names are fictional and the events are also fiction...from what I know. I don't know if Michael drank tea or enjoyed horseback riding, for example... so, having said this, I hope you enjoy my story!] _

2002

Chapter 1

I jumped up from my pillow, looking around confused. What the heck...? Oh...the high noise that had woken me up was my cellphone. Someone was calling me. I looked at the display. «Shirley». I pushed the button: «Hello?» «Heeeey Sarah, it's Shirley! Guess what, you're live on radio!» My friend Shirley was the co-host of Steve Harvey on his morning radioshow, and I had met both Steve and Dominique several times, they were really great people – and Steve always knew how to make you laugh! I smiled: «Oh hey girl! And good morning to Dominique and Steve!» «Hey babygirl what's up?» I heard Steve answer. «I'm fine, I'm fine...I just woke up, though..» They all laughed. «Tell ya what girl, go and turn on the radio..» Steve said. I crawled out of bed and into the living room where I turned on the radio. «Ok it's on, and OH MY GOD I hear myself!» I tried to be calm when in fact I wanted to freak out. Steve's laughter bellowed through the speakers of my stereo, and I couldn't help but laugh along. «OK babygirl, I gotta ask you this, 'cause you know, Shirley told me...are you a Michael Jackson fan?» Steve asked. «Yes I am.» I giggled. «I hope she didn't tell you too much!» «She said that you hug a pillow and whine out loud everytime you see Mike dance with a fan girl on stage!» Oh shoot... «Steve, you are so dead!» I laughed. I heard all three of them laugh really loud, before Shirley spoke: «Isn't it so that you would love to be one of those fan girls?» I tried to hide my smile and said: «That's true, but if I remember correctly, you wanted to be Naomi in ''In The Closet''!» Ka-ching! She didn't see that one coming, and she gasped in shock. Now it was my turn to laugh, and Steve and Dominique chimed in and sent a long «OooooOOOOOOOO!» to Shirley. «Sarah that was suppossed to be a secret!» she whined. I was now laying on the couch clutching my stomach in laughter. «Yeah, well so was the fan girl thing!» «OK OK ladies, calm down now...» Steve's voice sounded through the speakers. «Sarah, you there?» «Yes I'm here.» «Lemme ask ya this, and be honest with me, OK? Tell me the absolute truth!» «Sure!» I took a deep breath and sat up, not knowing what Steve's question would be. Steve spoke: «If you..were given the opportunity..to go to Neverland and meet Michael...what would you do? Would you accept?» I smiled: «I would accept that invitation, no doubt!» «So you WOULD wanna go to Neverland?» Steve asked again. «Yes I would.» I said.

«Then why don't you come?» A stranger's voice came through the speakers. Whoever it was, I could hear the person was smiling.

I froze. It couldn't be...? «Why don't you come to Neverland? I would love to show you around..» I heard Dominique and Shirley giggle, and I swallowed. The stranger giggled a bit, and then it hit me. I knew who it was. «Michael?» «Hi Sarah, sorry to wake you up so early!» The radio hosts exploded in laughter, whereas I was completely frozen. Slowly it dawned on me: I was talking to Michael Jackson! ...and he had heard what I said about wanting to dance with him...how embarrassing! «Oh...oh boy...» was all I was able to say. Michael giggled: «You OK girl?» «Uhm...yeah I'm good...» «So you wanna come?» My head was spinning. «What?» Michael giggled again: «Do you wanna come to Neverland?» «Oh that...uhm yes! Yes, I'd love to!» «Let's hear it for Sarah!» Steve interrupted us by throwing in a round of applause, and Dominique and Shirley cheered for me. «Shut it, ladies! I'm talking to MJ!» I snapped while laughing, and that sent Michael over the edge. I fell back on the couch wiping away my tears; his laughter was unbelievable! «So, Mike, when are ya gonna ask her to come to you?» Steve asked Michael. «That's up to her, really. Would you like to come today, Sarah?» «Say YES girl, say yes!» Dominique squeeled. I was still in shock but was also overjoyed and ecstatic: «I would love to come over today!» «Alright, sounds good! Hey Mike, Sarah, we gotta go to break here, but don't hang up on us 'cause I gotta talk to the both of ya, OK?» We both agreed, and then the sound of commercials sounded through the speakers. «OK Sarah, you there?» Steve's voice was now only in my phone. «Yes I'm here.» «OK Good, and Mike, you there?» «I'm right here, sir.» «OK now listen...» Steve stopped for a moment to sip some coffee before he continued: «You invited her over today, right Mike?» «Yes I did, I would love to meet her and show her around my home.» «Alright man, listen, can you send someone to pick her up?» «Yes sure, no problem! I'll send Karen over to pick her up.» «Cool man, hey Sarah is that OK with you?» I was scratching my head trying to understand what the heck was about to happen... «Yeah sure. Want my address?» He said yes, I gave it to him, and then Steve wrapped it up. «OK you guys this has been a pleasure! And Sarah, you gotta show us some pictures from Neverland, OK?» «Sure thing, Steve!» «Alright cool man..listen, I gotta get back on air, so we'll all just hang up now, and then Sarah will go to Neverland today!» «DEAL!» both Michael and I said in unison, something that made us giggle. The line went «click» and then Steve was back on the radio talking to Shirley about newspaper headlines. I dropped my phone to the couch. What in the WORLD had happened? Was I really going to Neverland Valley Ranch to meet Michael Jackson? Suddenly my phone beeped, someone had texted me. I gasped in surprise: «Hey girl, Steve gave me ur nr. Lookin forward 2 meet u, Karen will be there in 2 hours. Michael»

Steve had given Michael Jackson my phone number? That message basicly did it. It hit me with full force what was about to happen. I took a Tom Cruise and started jumping up and down on the couch while screaming with joy. When I finally calmed down, I looked at the clock. Oh shoot, Karen would be there in 2 hours, I had to get ready! Shower, eyebrows, shaving, brushing my teeth... hmm, maybe eat breakfast too? My stomach growled loudly, and that was it. I got some cereal in a bowl, and ate it while sitting in my kitchen. Looking out the window, I contemplated what had just happened. «I'm going to Neverland!» I sighed. «Life will never be the same...»

Chapter 2

I finished in the shower and was on my way to the bedroom to get dressed when the doorbell rang. I peeked through the window and saw it was my cousin and her 18 months old daughter. I opened: «Hey!» «Hey Sarah, I'm sorry to bother you, but you have to help me. Jim is at the hospital, he had an accident at work, and I was hoping you could take care of Isabella for me?» The little girl recognised me and piped up: «Zawwah!» «Yes, honey, that's Sarah...» her mother was impatient. Without giving it much thought, I accepted: «Of course I'll take care of her! Do you know when you'll be back?» My cousin looked distressed: «No, I don't know...maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow...do you mind taking care of her?» «Not at all, I'd love to!» She handed me a bag of Isabella's toys, including diapers and new clothes. «Oh THANK YOU!» she embraced me before she turned to her daughter: «Now, be a good girl, Isabella!» And with that she left. She never said «bye-bye» to her daughter because for whatever reason she freaked out when that happened. Still with a towel on my head and around me, I placed the bag on the floor and looked to see where Isabella had gone. I found her in my bedroom where she was rolling around in my bed. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her reddish curles popping out of the blanket every now and then. Then I remembered what was to happen today: I was going to Neverland to meet Michael! I had no choice but to take Isabella with me, and when I thought about it, I was sure she would like it. Amusement parks, animals, park-like areas...she would love it! I quickly got dressed in a long white skirt with lace edges and a babypink polo. I found my cellphone and texted Michael: «Hi Michael it's Sarah. My cousin dropped by and asked me 2 help look after her daughter. I said yes and she has 2 come with me 2day. She is 18 mths old, do u mind?» The message had just been sent, then I felt a foul smell in the room. I looked over to Isabella who had a very guilty look on her face. «Uh-oh...» she just said. «OK little poopy machine, come with me!» I took her by the hand and went to the bathroom to change her diapers. Once that was done I dried my hair and put on some mascara. I was never a fan of wearing tons of make-up, so I kept it simple.

My cellphone beeped: «Hi Sarah! Sure u can take the girl with u! Prince might be 2 old 4 her but Paris is 4, so she might enjoy it. Looking forward 2 meet u! Michael» Phew! Wait, hang on...was I going to meet his children? Would they be wearing the masks some people said they always wore? Did they always wear masks? I wasn't allowed to think much, because there was a knock on the door. A beautiful woman with curly hair stood outside. «Hello?» I opened, and was greeted by a warm smile: «Hello Sarah, I'm Karen, Michael Jackson's make-up artist!» «Oh hi! Nice to meet you!» we shook hands, and then Karen's attention was drawn to the little cherub standing by my side clutching my leg. «Aww, who is this little darling?» «My cousin's daughter, her name is Isabella.» I answered proudly. I loved Isabella as if she was my own! «I told Michael I had to take her with me, he said it was alright.» I informed her, and Karen smiled: «Oh he loves children! You should see him with Prince and Paris! He is the most loving father I've ever seen!» I smiled back: «I believe you! Let me just get this little girl ready, and we'll go!» I got down on the floor to Isabella's level, and looked her in the eyes. «Listen sweetie, we are to go now, OK? We are going to a place with lots of animals! Would you like that?» At the mention of «animals», the little girl's face lit up. «Yeah, animals! And carousels and ice cream and lots of toys!» I had no idea if I were lying about the candy and the toys, but I had to get her to come with me calmly, right?

Isabella walked over to the bag and pulled out a jacket. Both Karen and myself started to laugh. «Oh sweetie, you don't need a jacket, it's so warm today, you can go without it! Mommy said you can!» «Eeeenimalss! Eeenimals!» the little girl squeeled and clapped her hands. Karen was kind enough to carry Isabella's bag, and I got my own big purse with me and we left the house.

«OK, why didn't you tell me the car was this big?» I questioned Karen when we turned the corner. That huge thing wasn't a car, it was a limo! «Michael didn't tell you he'd send a limo?» she asked. «No, he didn't!» «Oh well!» Karen shrugged with a smile. «We're going to Neverland in this!» I picked up Isabella and placed her inside the large vehicle. She immediately gawked when her seatbelt was on. «Big cah!» I laughed. «Yes, it's a big car, sweetie! Now, it will take a while before we get to the animals, but can you behave until then?» She nodded and giggled. «She is SUCH a darling!» Karen sighed, and fell for the temptation of stroking her head. «I know, she really is...until it's bedtime!» I laughed. The car was already driving, and we were on our way.

Karen and I passed the time by talking, she told me about touring with Michael and how hectic it was backstage. I had seen him live in 1997 during the HIStory tour, but I was so far back in the crowd that I really couldn't see him well. The atmosphere however, was one I would never forget, and Karen nodded with a smile. «You know, I used to check on the girls in the hospital tents after the show was over. One smile from Michael, and they fainted!» she said, and I couldn't help but laugh. I blushed and confessed to her that I thought Michael looked very handsome and beautiful during those concerts, and to my surprise Karen blushed too: «You weren't the only one, Sarah! During the last part of that tour, he was practically glowing! And no wonder why, he had just become a father!» «When is Prince's birthday, do you know that?» I asked. «February 13, why?» I laughed: «Just curious – and my birthday is on the 9 of February!» «No kidding?» We both laughed aloud, and we laughed even louder when Isabella started to laugh at us.

«We're here!» Karen announced after a few more minutes. «Stop the car, we'll walk!» she called to the driver, and he stopped the car. I got out and lifted Isabella out too, and took her hand before I looked around. Before me was a giant gate with the word «Neverland» on. Holy...!

Chapter 3

«If you think the gates are beautiful, wait 'till you see what's inside!» Karen giggled, and as if by magic the large doors swung open right before my eyes. Isabella was looking at the gate with awe written all over her little face, and I look her hand and we started to walk into the property. Oh my god...just the very air inside the gates was different! I took a deep breath and suddenly felt like there were no problems in the world. This was joy. Peace. Excitement. I looked at Karen who saw my awefilled expression. «The air, huh?» she smiled at me. I nodded. «The air..» I looked around and saw a massive Ferris wheel, a carousel, some buildings, more rides...and the scenery was so beautiful! Large green trees, green fields, tons of flowers... Wow. God created the Garden of Eden, and Neverland was the continuation of it. Being 22 it was expected of me to behave like an adult, but the atmosphere at the ranch was difficult to escape. «I want to run!» I whispered to Karen, who shot a mischevious grin at me in return. «Race ya?» and she took off. Isabella was already running ahead of us, being busy touching the flowers, the trees... so I simply followed Karen. Within seconds we were dancing on the grass, running around trees, holding hands and spinning around Titanic third-class-party-style, squeeling like little children. The sound of Isabella's laughter was the music to our dance, and she was on Cloud 9 for sure! «OK time out!» Karen called, slightly out of breath. Phew! I was grateful for the break, and called on Isabella to join us as we continued to walk towards a large house, obviously the main building at Neverland...and Michael's home. Isabella was now studying the flowers, and Karen and I kept talking, walking slowly on the grass outside the house. «Look in the window!» She suddenly smiled. «What window?» I looked at her and she pointed to the house: «Above the door, second to the left! It's Michael!» I looked to where she pointed, and saw a figure in a white shirt holding someone. Michael and one of his children! He waved at us, and we waved back. Then a little hand started waving too, and though it was difficult to see his face, I could see that Michael was smiling. «Is that his child?» I asked Karen. «Yep, it's his daughter Paris!» I looked back up at the window, where father and daughter exchanged adoring glances. «Michael loves his daughter! She's the princess of the house!» Karen said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her: «Yeah I can imagine. I bet the children are really lucky who have...hey Isabella, where are you going?» The little girl had taken off and was running towards the entrance of the house. Every now and then she would turn around and look at me with a funny face, as if to say: «Look what I am doing! You can't catch me!» I sighed at Karen: «If you'd excuse me...» and laughed. «Knock yourself out, girl!» she answered, and I began walking to get Isabella.

Suddenly the little one stopped, stared in front of her, then slowly turned around with her hands covering her little eyes – she was embarrassed at something. «Honey what is it?» I kneeled down a few steps behind her and welcomed her into my arms. «What happened?» I looked up and saw Michael standing outside the door, looking at us. «Aww, you saw someone you don't know, huh?» The girl nodded, and I smiled. Everytime she met someone new, she got embarrassed. I hugged her: «Listen honey, that man is very very nice! He lives here, he is the one who has the animals we will see later!» Again, at the mention of «animals» Isabella's face lit up. «I can't focus on you all the time, I wanna say hi...» I mumbled to myself as I picked her up and smiled at Michael. «Hey! She just saw someone she didn't recognise, and then she gets embarrassed. Sorry about that!» I was holding Isabella on my right arm, so I had to extend my left hand to greet him. He came towards me with a big smile on his lips, and what he did surprised me: instead of taking my hand and shaking it, he took it...and softly kissed it. «Hello to you too!» he smiled at me. I swallowed. No one had ever greeted me by kissing my hand before, and the sheer gentlemanism in his behaviour was enough to make me silently confess to myself that I was in love with him. I hope he hadn't noticed I had stopped breathing for a moment and just stared at him... «It's really nice to be here, Michael! Uhm..I'm Sarah, but I guess you kinda figured that out, huh?» I giggled. «Yes I did! And this is your cousin's daughter?» he looked at the girl I was holding, who was now sucking her finger and eyeing Michael up and down. «Yes, this is Isabella! I don't know if you saw her running around here, but she loves the place!» I told him. «I'm happy to hear it...hi Isabella!» he smiled and moved closer to us and touched the little girl's hand with his finger. Isabella immediately turned her head away and hid her face on my neck. Michael chuckled: «Awww, a little shy, are we?» I nodded. «Don't worry about it, she will love you before we leave, so you have nothing to fear!» He giggled, and cleared his throat. «So...what do you wanna see first? Would you like to see my house?» I looked at the massive building. «Absolutely!» I smiled at him. He extended his arm towards the house: «Then follow me!» I wasted no time, and walked beside him towards the main house at Neverland.

Chapter 4

By the time we reached the door, Isabella was squirming in my arms. «Down!» she whined, and I placed her down on the ground. Michael opened the large door and extended his arm into the room: «Welcome to my home!» he smiled. I couldn't help but smile in return, and stepped over the threshold. Oh...my...! It looked more like a palace to me! I was met by a marble statue, a life-size figure of some movie character, a large painting on the wall... I froze in my tracks and just looked around. «Anybody in there?» Michael waved his hand in front of my eyes, and giggled as he did so. I nodded slowly, and was eventually able to speak again: «Oh my goodness... Michael, it's...it's incredible!» «Thank you very much.» As we made our way through the house I saw antique items around, tons of pictures of famous people on a table, a large vase with white roses stood on the table with the pictures around it, chandeliers... It was magnificent! «This is just...unbelievable!» I whispered while taking it all in. Michael stood in a corner with his hands on his back, watching me marvel at his home. «Your home is beautiful, Michael! Really!» I turned to him and smiled. He smiled in return. «Thank you, I'm glad you like it!» I looked around for Isabella, but she was no where to be found. «Where is she?» I asked Michael, and he too looked around. «Oh.. I don't know!» «I hope she didn't break any of the statues..» I murmured. Michael chuckled at me, and when we reached the entrance hall, we found her. She was looking up at a massive painting of Michael wearing an armour and a red cloak. I held out a hand, indicating to Michael that he was to stand still, and I slowly walked up behind the little girl. «...Honey?» No response, she was just looking at the picture. I knelt down behind her and carefully touched her back, letting her know I was there. «Honey?» I tried again, this time I got a response. Isabella raised her hand and pointed to the painting: «Pwetty!» she whispered. I smiled: «It's a pretty picture, isn't it?» «Yeh...» I turned my head and smiled at Michael, he seemed flattered by the 18 month old's remark on the artwork. Suddenly Isabella turned around and looked at me, her right finger in her mouth. «What is it?» I asked her in a low voice. (in case something was wrong, I didn't want to talk so loud) The little one was smiling brilliantly. «What is it?» I repeated with a smile. «Pwetty!» she said again. «I know the painting's pretty, you just said so!» «No...» she shook her little head. «Pwetty!» I was puzzled, what did she mean? Isabella's eyes looked over my shoulder for a split second before looking back at me, she didn't even turn her head. «Pwetty!» she whispered, before covering her eyes with her hands in childish embarrassment. Aha. I blushed slightly, picked her up and turned to Michael who stood at a distance and had a questionable look in his eyes. «She OK?» he asked. «Yes..» I answered, and smiled. «She thinks you're pretty!» Michael immediately looked to the floor and covered half his face with his hand, clearly embarrassed. «See, Isabella? Now the man is shy too!» I told the little girl in my arms, and she giggled. Michael looked at us, a shy smile playing on his lips. «I don't know what to say...» I chuckled: «Say that she is pretty too, or she'll never shut up!» I knelt down on the floor and placed Isabella in front of me, turning her around so she was looking at Michael, who was also kneeling in front of us. «Isabella, do you think I'm...pretty?» Michael asked the little girl, and I bit my lip so I wouldn't grin. He was obviously very embarrassed, but it made him all the more charming, if you wanted my opinion!

«Yeh..» the little one answered, looking down. Michael placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her little head up a little so she was looking at him. «It's very kind of you to say that!» he told her. «You know what? I think you're pretty too!» Michael's compliment made the toddler spin around and bury her little face in my neck. Both Michael and I were laughing. «Ok, now that we have that settled, would you like something to eat or drink?» he asked me. «I would like a drink, thank you.» «No problem, I'll show you the kitchen!» He said, and just as we were about to move our feet, Isabella tugged my polo. «Hm?» «Him...» she whispered, and I whispered back: «You want to go to him?» «Yeh!» I looked at Michael: «She wants to go to you now! See? I told you she would love you!» I lifted Isabella over to Michael's arms with a smile, and he carried her on his hip. «Hi there little princess! Would you like some soda?» he asked her. «YEH!» the answer came promptly. He smiled at me: «Fast answer! Well, follow me. The kitchen is this way!» I followed behind him through the rooms into the kitchen. I couldn't help it, but when I was walking behind him, I caught myself quickly eyeing his body. He was wearing dark blue pants and a button-down light blue shirt. The top buttons were left open and revealed a white t-shirt. He was 43 years old but certainly didn't look or dress like one!

We entered the kitchen, which was large but cozy. A giant refrigerator caught my attention: it was filled with children's drawings. One was of stick-figures, one large figure holding hands with two little ones. «Dady an me an Paris» read the title. I tried to stiffle an «Awww!», but apparently it was useless. «I see you've found the art gallery!» Michael said. I laughed: «Yeah! It's really sweet of you to have drawings from your children on the refrigerator!» He placed Isabella on the counter and walked over to me. «I have plently more pictures from them, the ones you see here are just from the past months...they always draw me something!» I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and I could see it in his face and hear it in his voice: he was proud of his children. He pushed one paper to the side and found the knob to the door, opened it and took out a Diet Coke for Isabella. «What would you like?» he asked me, before continuing: «I have soda, coffee, tea, you name it!» I smiled: «I'll take tea, if it's not too much trouble..» He shook his head smiling: «No trouble at all, Sarah! I was hoping you'd say that...I want a cup of tea myself!» I opened the can of Diet Coke and gave it to Isabella, who after a few sips proved that she was my blood relative... «I didn't know you drank tea!» I said to Michael, and he smiled: «I have done so for years. Coffee is good sometimes, but I prefer tea most of the-»

«BUUUUURP!»

Both Michael and I jumped and spun around. Wow... the little 18 months old angel on the counter with reddish curles and rosy cheeks sounded like a truck-driver! And judging by the look in her face, she hadn't seen that loud burp coming. Don't ask me to started to laugh first, but soon Michael and I were holding onto eachother and the counter, howling with laughter. The sound of Michael's laugh made me laugh even more, and soon Isabella was laughing too.

Don't ask me how long we were laughing...but eventually we straightened ourselves and wiped the tears away. «Didn't see that one comin'!» he giggled at me, and I shook my head. «Now where were we...oh yes, tea! Which one would you like?» he asked me and opened a cupboard to reveal stacks of various sorts of tea. Wow! «OK, you can stop impressing me now!» I said while laughing. Michael smiled and reached up to take down a white package of Black Earl Grey Tea. «This one's pretty good – it's Fairtrade too, so it's a definite favourite!» I was amazed: «You're a Fairtrade-fan too?» «Been so for years, Sarah!» Another burp from Isabella made us look at her again, before Michael asked if I wanted to try the Black Earl Grey Tea. «Sure, why not?» He poured water in the kettle and began preparing the tea. A knock on the doorframe made me turn around, and I was looking at a beautiful, tall, black woman. «Hi Grace!» Michael smiled at her, before introducing us: «Sarah, this is Grace, the nanny. Grace, this is Sarah, a friend of mine!» He said the last 4 words with such certainty that I couldn't help but feel flattered. Grace and I shook hands, and she smiled at us: «Nice to meet you! Uhm, Michael...the little ones really want to meet Sarah. Especially Paris, since she was in the window with you earlier...» Michael's face lit up at the mention of his daughter. «Of course! Tell Prince and Paris to come in here!» Grace walked off to find the children, and Michael turned to me: «I hope you will like my children...» «I'm sure I will, Michael! Karen told me that Paris was the princess of Neverland!» He laughed: «Yeah she is! And Prince is the prince!» Now we both laughed, but then I noticed Michael looking serious. «What is it?» I asked him. «Steve and Shirley told me something on the radio before they called you...» Uh oh...I was suddenly nervous, and Michael picked up on that: «No no, don't be nervous! You see...they played me an audio from one morning when you had joined them in the studio. You quoted tabloid magazines that said some pretty nasty things about me, and you...well..defended me!» He smiled: «You were on fire, Sarah!» I blushed and looked down, remembering clearly that morning I joined Shirley at work...

I had fired off one «Up yours!» after the other to the tabloids, focusing on all the humanitarian work Michael had done over the years. What I said then must have been given me from above, 'cause I had not initially intended to say what came out of my mouth:

«In 1963, Martin Luther King Jr stood in front of a crowd and proclaimed that he had a dream. He said – and I quote: «I have a dream that one day on the red hills of Georgia, the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slave owners will be able to sit down together at the table of brotherhood. I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character.» He said he had a dream that soon «little black boys and black girls will be able to join hands with little white boys and white girls as sisters and brothers.» This is what Martin Luther King Jr said in 1963, this was his dream in 1963, and today, 39 years later, one man has done more than anyone to live out that dream! If it hadn't been for Michael Jackson's talent, there would still be neighbours fighting eachother! I have personally witnessed neighbourhoods of black and white people where they stopped fighting because they saw their children dancing to «Thriller»! Black and white children dressed up and did the moonwalk down the street! Because of Michael Jackson, the neighbourhood found peace! And what about all the humanitarian work that he has done? He donated freakin' 46 TONS of supplies to Sarajevo after the war! 46 tons! Now that's a lot! Michael has contributed to racial harmony more than anyone in this world – Michael Jackson **is fulfilling the dream of Martin Luther King Jr!** And Michael, I don't know if you are listening to this or if you ever will listen to it sometime in the future, but on behalf of all the people in this world that you have helped, whether through your music, dancing, videos and good works: Thank you! Thank you for being a source of peace and love to the world, thank you for being an example of innocense – and thank you for telling us the truth that **it doesn't matter if we're black or white!** Martin Luther King Jr had a dream – YOU are fulfilling it – and I hope and pray that the world will continue the work!»

The silence that followed was alarming, then came a round of thunderous applause and cheering. Steve, Shirley and Dominique had all tears in their eyes. I looked through the glass and saw the technicians and other people who worked at the radio station in tears and cheering for me. People even started calling in to the morning show to thank me for speaking up! I knew it had been recorded and would be put on the show's website later on, but that hadn't stopped me. Some force outside of myself wanted me to deliver that message to whoever would listen, and I had done it.

I was not ashamed of taking such a stand, but I wondered now if it had been a bit too much... I looked up when I felt Michael's hands on my shoulders. He looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes, and I struggled to breathe normally. «I want to say thank you, Sarah. Thank you for all those kind things you said about me! It really warmed my heart to hear it!» I was now so lost in his eyes that I whimpered a «You're welcome!». He smiled a loving smile at me, and I thought I saw tears in his eyes: «I was really touched to hear you mention Martin Luther King Jr and put me in the same context...» I could tell he was deeply moved, and struggled to speak clearly. When a single tear rolled down his cheek, I couldn't resist: I raised my hand and wiped it away with my fingertips.

He smiled and gave a low chuckle...before biting his lip and appearing a bit insecure: «Can I hug you?» Now **that** made me smile! Not just smile, but grin! I took a small step forward and laid my arms around him, my face was being nuzzled in his neck. He reciprocated by placing one arm on my back and one hand on the back of my head... I think we both sighed at this point...And we just stood still there. He didn't pet my hair or stroke my back, he just held me in his arms. I felt his chest heave and sink as he breathed, his heartbeat was steady. It dawned on me that my biggest wish had come true, and now that it happened, I couldn't really believe it!

As cliché as it may sound, we both sighed softly as we let go of eachother. Still holding eachother's arms, I looked him in the eyes and whispered: «I meant every word, Michael. The tabloids may not care, but they are outnumbered by those who do, and I just said what your fans wanted you to know...» I stopped, I felt I was rambling. Those deep brown eyes looking down into mine was enough to make me speechless, and I lost all sense of reality. Michael just gave me a beautiful smile and softly touched my hair. «Thank you» he whispered, and I knew he meant it.

Chapter 5

Someone cleared their throat, and we immediately let go of eachother's arms and turned to where the sound came from. It was Grace, and she smiled at us: «The children are here, Michael, do you wanna...?» «Yes sure, bring them in!» I saw a light being lit in his eyes, and no sooner had I noticed that before two children entered the kitchen. They were so beautiful! The little boy had blonde hair and brown eyes and was dressed in a pair of blue pants and a white shirt. He even had a tie! The girl had long, dark blonde curly hair and was wearing a charming white dress. They stopped a few steps in front of me and looked at their father. «Go on..» he said in a low voice to them. The boy stepped forward and extended his hand: «Hello, I'm Prince Michael Jackson!» I swallowed hard so I wouldn't go «AWWW!», and took his extended hand. «Very nice to meet you, Prince Michael!» I smiled. «I'm Sarah Mancroft.» The little girl came forward and held out her hand too: «My name is Paris» she said, obviously shy. I gently took her hand and smiled at her, she was so cute! «Nice to meet you, Paris! I'm Sarah.» «Paris, will you tell her your full name?» Michael asked gently, and after a quick glance at her father, the girl said: «Paris Michael Katherine Jackson». I fell for the temptation of touching her hair, and smiled: «That's a very beautiful name! Can I call you «Paris»?» She nodded, and immediately walked over to her father and took his hand. Michael smiled lovingly at his daughter. I walked over to the counter and took Isabella in my arms, she had watched us in silence, but as expected was now a little embarrassed of the new children in the room. «Is that your baby?» Prince pointed at Isabella, and I giggled: «No, she is not my daughter. She is my cousin's daughter. Her name is Isabella!» «Hi Isabella!» both Prince and Paris said almost in unison. The toddler immediately turned her head and hid it in my neck. Paris looked puzzled. «Is she sad?» «No, she's not sad. She's just a bit shy in front of new people.» I explained. I noticed Michael and Grace whisper something to eachother, before she left the room. Michael looked at his children: «Prince, Paris, come here..» he said, and the two children immediately walked over to their Daddy. I was amazed at how well-behaved they were! He murmured something to them, and Paris began squeeling. I shot Michael a questionable look, but instead of responding me, he fixed his eyes on something behind me. I turned around and saw Grace standing there with a baby in her arms. Michael walked over to her and took the baby, and the way he looked at the baby said more than a thousand words. «...yours?» I breathed. He nodded. «It's our brother!» Prince said with a proud smile. The baby wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes, and I tried in vain not to gasp. Those dark eyes...looking at that baby was like looking at Michael. They were just as big and just as dark! Isabella was silent in my arms, she just kept staring at the baby Michael was holding. Not being able to take my eyes off the child, I said: «What's his name?» «Prince Michael II,» Michael answered, «but we call him Blanket.» «You call him what?» I whispered, and Michael giggled. «It's a family expression, ''blanket'' means ''blessing''.» I stiffled an «Aww!» and turned to Prince and Paris: «Your brother is so adorable!» Paris looked up at me: «I love my brother!» Prince nudged her in the side: «Do you love me or Blanket?» «Hmpf! Both!» she pouted. I had to smile at them, they were so lovely! «Would you like to hold him?» Michael asked, and I said yes. I placed Isabella on the counter and gently took little Blanket in my arms. I couldn't stop looking at him! I looked into those deep brown eyes...and was startled when a flash blinked in the room. I turned to see Michael with a camera. «Just had to!» he grinned. I smiled back, and turned to Isabella: «Look, Isabella! Here's a little one, just like you!» The toddler said nothing, just stared at the beautiful child in my arms. Obviously she was still too shy to do anything. Someone pulled my skirt. I looked down and looked into Prince's brown eyes. «I want to hold him now!» he said lowly with extended arms. My heart melted completely as I carefully placed Blanket in his brother's awaiting arms. Isabella immediately saw an opening and made a sound, indicating she wanted to be held again. «Prince is very proud of Blanket..» Michael informed me as he handed me a cup of tea. I had almost completely forgotten about the tea, but I took a sip and it was perfectly temperatured. «It's good!» I said surprised. Michael came over to me with his cup and winked at me. «Told ya!» We stood in silence and observed the children. Paris walked over to her brothers and began stroking Blanket's cheek. I found the camera in my bag: «Michael, can I please take a picture of all of you?» «Yeah, sure!» he smiled before walking over and kneeling behind his children. With one arm around Prince and one arm around Paris, he too gazed lovingly at the newest addition to the Jackson family. And for once, he didn't stay dead serious as he so often did in photographs – this time, a loving, beautiful smile adorned his lips. I was quick to take three pictures of them like that. «OK thank you.» I quickly re-found the pictures on the camera to take a look, and to my surprise I realized my eyes started to water at the sight of a smiling Michael with his children. Paris' little voice was suddenly heard: «Can I see? Please?» I handed her the camera: «Here, Paris, look!» I turned to Michael and said smiling: «You have a beautiful family, Michael! You really do!» He smiled back. «Has she seen the elephants, Daddy?» Prince looked up at his father. He shook his head at the little boy and the baby in his arms. «No, she hasn't seen the elephants yet. Maybe you can take her and Isabella out and show them the elephants?» Prince flashed a proud grin at his Daddy, then he looked at his sister: «Paris, you have to help me show Sarah the elephants!» I raised an eyebrow at Michael and whispered: «Are they always such good friends?» He nodded and whispered back: «98% of the time, yes!» I picked up Isabella: «Listen sweetie, the children are going to show us the animals now!» The little girl smiled at me. She loved all kinds of animals, and I knew she would enjoy taking a tour of the ranch. Prince handed his baby brother over to his Daddy before taking Paris' hand and walking over to me. «We would love to show you Neverland!» he beamed up at me. Isabella giggled, and my heart melted completely at the politeness of Michael's son.

Chapter 6

We stepped outside the door; Prince and Paris lead the way, followed by myself holding Isabella and Michael holding Blanket. «Want to see the animals?» Prince looked at me with those big brown eyes. «Yes!» Isabella answered for me, and I couldn't help but giggle. We followed the children along the path to the zoo. The sun was still shining, but thankfully it was a bit windy so it wasn't hot. My long skirt fluttered in the wind, and I heard a low chuckle behind me. I turned my head to see Michael looking at my...skirt? «What is it?» I asked. His eyes immediately shifted from my skirt to my eyes, and I could tell he was a little embarrassed. «Oh nothing...» he giggled. «Michael...» I said, determined to make him speak. We both stopped on the path, but it was OK because Prince and Paris was playing tag, so they didn't pay attention to us. Michael sighed and confessed: «I was looking at your skirt. It reminds me of my mother.» My eyes widened. My clothes reminded Michael Jackson of his mother! He explained: «My mother had a skirt like that, with lace at the bottom. When we were children, Marlon and I would always play hide and seek, and one of us would try to hide behind Mother's skirt.» I smiled, realizing now that it was a compliment that he had looked at my skirt. «So you have happy memories whenever you see a white skirt with laces?» I smiled. He nodded. «Come ONNN! Come on!» Prince called, and we began walking again.

Soon we were at the zoo...an ! I was amazed when a chimp came towards us. «Just relax, let her touch your hand..» Michael's reassuring voice instructed me, as I had frozen stiff. I reached out my hand, the chimp took it and quickly sniffed it before...not letting go! The chimp held my hand! Isabella squeeled in delight at the close encounter with the animal. Michael laughed: «Now you have a friend! Oh and by the way, her name is Alex!» I giggled as I looked down at the creature holding my hand and walking by my side. I looked up and saw the zoo, and silently wondered if I would _not_ be amazed today. Lions, parrots, lamas, cheetas, boa snakes...you name an animal, and it was there! I don't know who gawked the most of Isabella or myself... Suddenly I heard a noise. A trumpet? Michael tapped me on the shoulder and grinned: «I dare you to turn around!» I slowly turned around to look at the lawn...and the breath was knocked out of me in pure shock.

There, standing barely 10 metres away from me, was the largest elephant I had ever seen! «Say hi to Gypsy!» Paris' voice came from somewhere behind me. I was frozen. To this day I'm not sure if I was happy, shocked or terrified at the sight of the massive creature. I heard Michael's voice but couldn't make out the words. I barely felt a hand on my shoulder before it all went black.

«Is she OK? Will she be OK?» I heard a child's voice. I realized I was laying on something, and after a few seconds of struggle, I was able to open my eyes. I saw the branches of a tree above me. «She will be OK, son. She will be OK...» Michael assured Prince before coming into my view. «Hey, you OK there?» His large hand stroked my face, an act I would normally have blushed at, but now I didn't react. «Yeah, I'm good...» my voice sounded like a duck. «What happened?» I asked as Michael helped me sit up with my back against the tree. «You fainted!» _Oh dear God no, how embarrassing!_ I lowered my head in shame...fainting at the sight of an elephant. How stupid is that! Michael gently placed his long fingers under my chin and lifted my head carefully: «Was it too much of a surprise?» I had no idea why I had passed out like that, but I had heard of people fainting in joy, anger or shock before, so it seemed like a valid option. «Yeah I...I guess...» I shrugged. I let my eyes roam around and saw that we were at a distance from the zoo, and Grace was with the children. Blanket was nowhere to be seen. «Where's Blanket?» I asked, and Michael smiled: «Grace took him indoors so Katie could feed him.» «Who's Katie?» «The cook.» To my astonishment I realized that Isabella was gone too. Michael noticed the panicked expression on my face, and placed his hand over mine: «Relax. Isabella is indoors getting something to eat too. She is well looked after.» Feeling assured by his words, I noticed that Grace handed something to Paris, and then the little girl came towards me. In her tiny hands was a bottle of water. «Are you sick?» she asked when she handed me the bottle. I was moved once again at the kindness the children possessed – obviously a trait inherited by their father! - and stroked her hair: «No, Paris. I'm not sick. I was just so surprised to see the elephant.» «But Gypsy is nice! She didn't want to hurt you!» the little girl piped up. I tried to hold back a smile; how many children in this world grew up in a castle with elephants walking around in the garden? I drank the water and, with Michael's help, got to my feet. Looking at the girl, I said: «I know she didn't want to hurt me, Paris. It's OK.» «Grace, will you take the children inside?» Michael asked the nanny. She nodded: «Yes, Mr. Jackson! Come on, kids!» and with that she was gone. Michael turned to me and smiled carefully: «Would you like to see the place, or is there something else you want to do?» Dear God, is this man's real name Mr. Darcy? He is such a gentleman! I smiled: «I would love to see the place, Michael! I really would...» He reached into his pocket and got out a cellphone. I had no idea what he was up to, so I just kept my mouth shut. He dialled a number and spoke quickly: «Hey Nick, could you do me a favour? Get Moondancer and Yasmina out to the oak tree south of the zoo? Yes, in full...thanks, bye!» Click. I probably looked like a living questionmark when Michael's eyes met mine. «What?» he asked. «What was that?» I asked in return, brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. A sly grin came upon Michael's face. «Wait and see, Sarah!» He got up from the grass and held out his hand to help me up. He must have been a mind-reader...he read my mind at least. «Isabella is just fine, Sarah. You don't have to worry about her.» I couldn't help but smile at his kindness. Something behind me suddenly caught Michael's attention, and he immediately cupped my face in his large hands. I was so taken aback by this sudden action that I froze. He held my head firmly in place. I heard a whinnying noise behind me, and gasped. There was that sly grin again... «Sarah? Meet Moondancer and Yasmina!» I slowly turned around, and for the umpteenth time that day, was amazed. And for good reason...those two horses were beautiful! I slowly began walking towards them. The horsekeeper, Nick, was walking between them. They were fully ready, with a saddle and everything! «Moondancer is the black one, it's a boy, and Yasmina is the chestnut one, she's the girl.» Michael informed me. I was now within reach of the animals, and extended my hands so they could smell me. Moondancer seemed to be the calmest of the two, and I asked Nick about their temper. «Yasmina is the youngest, so she's still a bit feisty. Moondancer is more or less an oldie, so he's safe to ride!» «Can I take him?» I asked Michael, who was scratching Yasmina's forehead. «Sure!» I was wearing a long skirt, yes – but it was wide too. So I hoisted myself up on Moondancer and managed to sit safely in the saddle with the skirt covering me from my knees up! Michael was now safely seated on Yasmina, who snorted and seemed eager to get moving. Michael picked up on that, and said to me. «Just stick to the paths around here, OK? I have to let this girl exercise a bit...» «Sure thing.» I answered. Nick handed us helmets to wear, and no sooner had Michael gotten his helmet on before he clicked his tongue and Yasmina took off like a freaking bullet. Moondancer turned his head and snorted at me. «Yeah, kids, I know...» I grinned, before I got him to walk at a steady pace along the path. Somewhere out on that massive field I could see a chestnut-blue lightning fly around. I pulled the bridle and made Moondancer stop. I just had to take in the scenery before me: clear blue sky with a few white clouds, a cooling wind blowing, before me a landscape so lush and green no picture would do it justice. Massive trees, colourful flowers, a sparkling brook sang a few metres away... «Thank you, God, for telling Michael to create this place!» I sighed.

Chapter 7

My moments in admiration was interrupted as I heard the snorting of a horse approaching me. I turned my head and saw Michael on Yasmina, the horse was foaming around the mouth, weary from the workout. Michael on the other hand had only a faint blush of pink in his cheeks. His long black hair under the helmet seemed more voluminous than before, but he was not panting or anything. «So what do you think?» he asked me, noticing that I was admiring the scenery. I decided to go for it, and looked him straight in the eye: «I was thanking God for you, that He had inspired you to create a continuation of the Garden of Eden!» I smiled when I saw him getting shy – how could a 43 year old man look so gosh darn cute?

«Well...thank you! It means a lot to know that what I do is appreciated.» he finally spoke. I clicked my tongue and Moondancer walk at a slow pace, and Michael followed. As we explored the outskirts of the ranch, we talked about everything we could think of. One of Michael's favourite thing to talk about seemed to be the children who had visited the ranch.

«I've lost count of the number of children who have been here over the years. I've seen it so many times and yet it makes me cry of joy each time I see sick children laugh at the animals here!» Michael smiled as he recalled events at Neverland. «You know, last year, there was a family here..» he began, «..and their daughter was ill, right? She had this horrible infection that destroyed her immune system. The doctors said she had less than two weeks left to live! You should have seen this girl, Sarah, she was so cute! She was only 9 years old but already so grown up because of her illness! I felt so sorry for the whole family, so I invited them to stay at the main house instead of the cottages. They were here for one week, the little girl went on the rides, met the animals, got to play with Prince and Paris...they were outside playing all day – and when I say all day, I MEAN all day!» he chuckled, and I grinned. I knew exactly what he meant, Isabella was the same way sometimes. «Anyway, they went back home, and two days later the mother called me and said that her daughter was well! The infection was gone!» «What?» I gasped. Michael nodded eagerly: «Yes! Just because she was outside in sun and fresh air all day, and got to eat a vegetarian diet, she was cured! It's just-» «Michael, stop!» I interrupted him. «Don't you dare to tell me that the girl's recovery was solely based on fresh air, sunlight and food! I bet you had a lot to do with it too!» «Me? What do you mean?» he was puzzled. «Michael, don't you get it, even after all these years? It's the love in your heart that heals people. This little girl picked up on that, that's why she was healed.» He stopped the horse and looked at me with a combination of disbelief, flattery and shyness on his face: «You think _**I **_made her well?» «I think that's a relevant factor, yes!» He saw I wouldn't back down on it, and he lowered his head with a shy giggle. «Thank you...that's really sweet of you to say.»

Moondancer snorted and tossed his head. «What, you think I'm lying about this?» Michael said to the animal. I couldn't help but laugh at the naturalism with which he adressed the creature, and responded: «He probably wants you to talk about something else!» «Nah...» Michael said, before he gave me a sly grin: «Race ya? First one back to the house?» «Game on!» I snapped before turning the horse around and setting off, hoping to get a head start. Well...I had gotten the older horse, whereas Michael had taken the younger one... And despite Yasmina's previous exercise, she still had a lot of energy. Michael and I raced our way back to the house where we got off the horses and went back inside. We were met in the kitchen by nanny Grace with little Blanket, Isabella, Prince and Paris. They all stared at us, with big grins on our faces, cheeks slightly flushed, visible helmet hair and...holding hands. «What?» We said in unison, and Prince was the first one to giggle. «Daddy..? Why are you holding her hand?» I halfway expected Michael to let go of my hand, but he didnt! Instead he gave it a slight squeeze before answering his son: «Because she is my friend, little champ!» His voice was so loving and kind as he said that, and I felt flattered. I locked eyes with Grace for a second, and her look told me that she knew the feeling. Prince studied us both, his dark eyes seemed to rest more on me than on his father. What he said next came totally unexpected: «Can she be my friend too, Daddy?» Dear powers in Heaven, allow me to silently say AWWWW! «Ask her nicely, then!» Michael said, and let go of my hand. I crouched down and looked at Prince, who suddenly seemed shy. «Can I...can I be your friend, Sarah?» Then he held out his hand for me to shake it. Trying not to grin too hard, I answered: «Yes you can, Prince! I would love to be your friend!» «Me! Me!» Isabella's voice echoed through the room, and I looked at her where she sat next to Paris on a tiny chair. «Don't worry, little angel! I haven't forgotten about you!» I smiled at her, and she ran over to me to be picked up. «Did you have a nice trip on the ranch?» Grace asked me. She was almost done feeding Blanket some milk from a bottle. «Yeah, it was great! The place is so beautiful, I can't describe it!» I said to her as Michael came up and handed me a glass of water. Grace placed Blanket in Michael's arms and left the kitchen, leaving us alone with the children. «Come and sit!» Paris piped up as she walked towards some high chairs. Smiling, I followed her example and sat on one of them, with Isabella and Paris beside me on my left, Prince on my left and Michael and Blanket on the other end of the table. We spent a good hour or two drinking cold water and eating various types of fresh fruit, talking together about everything we could think of. To see the table manners of Michael's children was astounding; they were 4 and 5 years old but yet so behaved! Isabella had loosened up a lot by now, she was talking to both Prince and Paris. Well...talking, using the words she knew! Michael looked at his oldest children and then gave me a brilliant smile. He mouthed «Wait here» and then he vanished. «Sarah, will you come stay with us?» Paris asked, gazing up at me. I fell for the temptation of stroking her hair. «Well that is up to your father, really! But I would love to spend some time here, it's beautiful!» «Children, Sarah, could you come into the living room for a bit?» Michael's voice was heard. We all followed the voice and entered the living room area. Woah, the man had taste – and then some! I was amazed at the artworks, statues and simply gorgeous furniture in the room. The location of some of the chairs puzzled me a little bit, though...they were all taken aside to create an open space in the middle of the room. Michael placed Blanket in a small chair so he could watch, and then he turned to me: «I wanted to show you something!» he smiled. He pushed a button on a remote control, and «Thriller» came on. Isabella laughed and clapped her hands, she loved that song! Prince and Paris walked over to their Daddy who stood in that empty space in the middle of the room, and having having exchanged some quick words, Michael walked over to me. «Watch this!» he whispered, and after a few seconds, the children began to dance! My face was one giant smile as Michael Jackson's oldest children did the «Thriller»-dance in the living room at Neverland. At some point Michael walked over and danced between the children, making them «background-dancers». Isabella and I both clapped to the rhythm and sang just as loud as the family did. I had seen that song being performed many times over the years, but seeing this special performance in Michael's living room was something else. He managed to make me forget that there were children present, that we were in a house. In the minutes he stood before me and danced, the only thing that existed was Michael Jackson, the music, the dance, and me as an audience. After 20 years of performing that song, he still knew how to do it! To me, it was simply magic. The song ended, and Michael joined hands with his children and bowed before us. I couldn't help but laugh as I applauded the performance. Michael turned to his daughter: «Paris, do you wanna get some games so we can play?» «Yes, Daddy!» and off she went. We sat down in the empty space on the floor, and I smiled at Michael: «That was really great! You still know how to do it!» He saw I was amazed that every dancemove was still as perfect as back in 1982. Paris returned with some board games and we all sat down to play. Michael changed the music so it was now playing classical music, just loud enough to be perfect background music while we enjoyed the game. It was basicly the boys against the girls; Michael, Prince and Blanket was one team, and Paris, Isabella and myself was the other team. Blanket didn't participate, to be honest...he fell asleep before we got started!

Chapter 8

We played for hours, until after Round I-don't-know-which-one, when Michael stood up and announced for the children that it was time to go to bed. He had placed Blanket in his bed long ago already, and Isabella had fallen asleep on the couch. She would probably sleep there until the morning... Prince and Paris tried to convince their father that they weren't tired, but he was firm. Bedtime meant bedtime! «Say good-night to Sarah, kids!» he instructed them, and they both came over to me and gave me warm hugs and thanked me for coming to visit them. «Come visit us again soon, we love to play with our friends!» Paris said, and her brother finished the sentence: «We're friends, so you have to come!» Their beautiful faces melted my heart completely, and I couldn't resist resting my palms on top of their heads. «I would love to come back and play more with you, children! God bless you, and sleep tight now!» Michael gave me a loving smile as he saw the children leave the living room. «I'll just go and brush their teeth and tuck'em in, OK?» He said. «Sure, I'll just wait here!» I answered and got up from the floor and took a more thorough look around. Leather-bound classics in the bookshelves, beautiful artwork depicting Michael as medieval royalty, sculptures from all over the world, pictures of himself and friends in silver frames...

The sun had set a long time ago, the moon was now up and cast a silvery light upon Neverland. I saw the lights from the rides from the house. I saw lights in the trees blinking away, the carousel spinning around... The Ferris wheel which had carried so many children over the years now stood perfectly still. True, I hadn't had a chance to try it, or any of the rides, in fact, but I didn't care. I had gotten to spend an unforgettable day with Michael Jackson, and as I stood there in the window contemplating today's events, I whispered a «Thank you God!» in thanksgiving.

I turned to look at Isabella who was sound asleep on the couch. Her reddish curles almost covered her closed eyelids and she was sucking her thumb. What a day she had gone through! I thought.

Michael appeared in the doorway, and I saw Grace in the background. He motioned for me to come closer, which I did. He was whispering, so he wouldn't wake the toddler: «Prince and Paris are asleep now. Grace can sit with Isabella now, I want you to come with me, is that OK?» I had no idea what he was up to, but nodded «Yes» and followed him through the door and out on the ranch. Michael pulled me into a golf cart and drove us to the main rides. As I stepped out of the cart, Michael took my hand and smiled: «I want you to try the rides!» Uh oh... sure, the Ferris wheel looked tempting, but I was afraid of heights! «Michael...I'm afraid of heights..» I confessed in a low voice, but he just smiled. «Nah, don't worry! You can hold my hand!» Next thing I know we found ourselves seated in one of the wagons on the wheel. Staying true to his word, Michael took my hand in his and held it tight. Looking me into my eyes he said: «Don't worry. It goes very slowly, and if you feel uncomfortable, just say the word and we'll get off it, OK?» I nodded, and then the wheel started the move. My initial worry soon dissipated into joy. This was fun! «This ain't so bad!» I giggled at Michael, who smiled at me. «I told you!» The ride was over a few minutes later, and when we got off, Michael immediately exclaimed: «The Spider, come on! You gotta take the Spider!» _I gotta take the what-now?_ He grabbed my hand and guided me towards a massive ride. It looked like a giant spider, and from what I had seen in other places, that thing was fast! «Oh, Michael, do I have to?» I mock-whined at him. «Yes, you do, little lady! Come on!» He giggled and pulled me onto the ride.

How to explain the ride on The Spider...hmmm...fast and terrifying! When it finally stopped I realized why it had the nickname «Puke Bucket» - I was not feeling well! Michael noticed my green face and walked with me to the theatre where the guy behind the counter tossed him a can of Coca-Cola. I drank some of it as I followed Michael: «I'm sorry about The Spider, Sarah. I didn't mean to-» «It's OK, Michael! I was the one who forgot to tell you that I was afraid, there's no need to worry. I forgive you!» I smiled and patted his back. «Thanks. Hey, can I show you the movie theatre?» he carefully took hold of my arm, wanting to guide me somewhere, and I let him.

We entered a room which had cozy red chairs and a stage. The screen behind the stage was white, since nothing was being shown. I noticed two massive gold-looking statues on each side of the screen. I looked around – for a movie theatre this was surprisingly comfy! «Michael, this looks great!» I was in awe, and when I looked at him, he glanced expectingly up on something on the wall. I followed his gaze, and froze. Instead of gazing at an empty wall, I looked at a wall with a large window, and through that window I could see a large bed, a nightstand and a lamp. «What in the...what is...why...» I was struck speechless and couldn't talk. Were there really bedrooms built into the theatre? Michael's caring voice answered before I could ask: «Some children who come here cannot get out of bed, they are too sick. So those hospital beds that you see there -» he pointed to the windows «- are for those terminally sick children. The beds are controlled by a remote so they can lift it up so they can watch the show in this room.» We sat down on the stage, and Michael explained more: «We show everything from the latest movies, to magic shows, cartoon marathons, everything!» I noticed he'd said «we», and had to stop him from saying more: «Michael, why do you say «we»? This whole place would never have been possible if it hadn't been for you! YOU, Michael! You came up with the idea of creating this paradise, it's all you!» Michael was evidently shy as he looked to the floor for a bit. «God is moving at Neverland,» I said, and Michael looked at me surprised. «What do you mean?» I felt something inside of me that I hadn't felt since the morning I had joined Shirley at work and given the world my true opinion on Michael. I felt that Something Outside of myself was at work, and just let the words flow out of my mouth: «You may have come up with these buildings, but so have a lot of other people. Disneyland in Florida, Disneyland in Paris...there are many great amusement parks in the world, but Neverland stands out. Most of the other places do it for money and profit, you do it for love, because you want to help those who are unfortunate. The world calls you crazy, Michael, but you are anything but crazy. You are the perfect example of how a person should be: you care enough for the underprivileged children to let them come here and spend a day in Heaven. I really admire you for what you do here, for all that you have done and will continue to do. God is smiling upon you and Neverland each day. Even though some days pass and no visitors enter the gates, God is still smiling, because somewhere out there is a child who had his little life turned around because of the hours he got to spend here at your home. To say «Thank you» isn't enough, Michael...but it's the only phrase in the dictionary that describes what I want to say. Thank you, Michael, for all that you have done for the world, by being simply yourself.»

A thick film of tears covered Michael's dark brown eyes, and he was biting his lower lip. I couldn't hold it back any longer: I reached up my hand and stroked his hair and cheek, and while letting my hand rest on his cheek and letting my thumb gently caress his skin, I whispered: «I love you.» A large tear escaped his right eye and rolled down his cheek. «...thank you.» he whispered, his voice thick with tears. We embraced eachother, seated on the edge of the stage at the Neverland theatre. «I love you more!» Michael whispered as he held me close.

The embrace lasted several minutes, but neither did care. When we moved apart, however, Michael had a mischevious sparkle in his eyes. «Oh no, now what are you up to?» I giggled, and he got off the stage and jumped over to a stereo. After fidgeting for a few seconds, he turned to me, looking like a child who had played a prank. «Michael...what are you up to?» I was amused, but also curious. He walked towards me, his walk identical to the one from his 1995 «Dangerous» performance. «Steve said something on the radio today...» He said. «Oh yeah? What?» I asked. Michael tapped his forehead with a finger and whispered: «Think, Sarah!» I felt my brain was squeeking, because no matter how hard I was thinking, there was just no way I could remember what Steve Harvey had said on the radio that morning. «Uhh...don't know?» I shrugged. Michael stopped right in front of me. «He said that there was something you used to do when you saw me dance with someone...» _«you hug a pillow and whine out loud everytime you see Mike dance with a fan girl on stage!»_ Steve's revelation from earlier this morning rang in my mind, and I gasped. «Oh...» I was speechless and felt utterly embarrassed, so embarrassed that I looked at the floor.

A pair of fingertips on my chin tilting my head upwards forced me to wake up from my embarrassment. Michael looked at me with a beautiful smile, and as he took a step back, he held out his hand. I noticed a remote control, and then the lights were dimmed.

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

I knew those words anywhere, but this was not just anywhere. Now they were sounding from the speakers in Michael's movie theatre. I blushed, suddenly realizing what he wanted to do. I took a deep breath to get rid of any shyness, and decided to go for it: I took Michael's extended hand and we started to dance. Just like he had done with hundreds of lucky female fans over the years, and now I was one of them. I was even luckier, since I was not on a stage in a stadium surrounded by thousands of people: this dance was between Michael and I in a movie theatre at Neverland Valley Ranch.

As he spun me around and ended the dance by kneeling in front of me, I sighed happily. This was something I would never ever forget. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring, if I would get back to Neverland, or if I would ever see Michael again. At that point, none of those thoughts bothered me. All I knew was that my highest wish had been fulfilled in every way: I had gotten to spend a day at paradise on Earth, at Michael Jackson's home at Neverland, and it was just as full of beauty and love as I had dreamt it would be.

© Jacinta 2010


End file.
